Shadows and Technology
by orangeninjagummybears
Summary: Two identical twins have an adventure, after they were kicked out of their parents house for being mutants. Will they ever find a place to call home? Will they join the Brotherhood of the X-men? What would happen if they were related to one of the bad guys? Please read and review.


_**A/N: So hey guys, I know you probably think we are crazy because we haven't even got the third chapter of our first story (Sisters) done, but so many ideas were popping into our minds. Sorry about that, but this is a new story of ours. Oh.. and before we let you go to read the story, the first chapters (two or three) will be before they find out about their powers. We hope you enjoy!**_

_**And please no flames, and if you comment can you please be nice and tell us what you think of it, or give us advise.**_

_**Ohh... Almost forgot, we don't own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution. But we do own our O/C, Techa and Shadow.**_

* * *

Name: Techa Allerdyce

Age: 15

Height: 5" 10'

Weight: 145

Eye color: Blue with a bit of green mixed into it.

Hair color: Black with one white stripe running down the side of her face.

Personality: Usually happy, but she has bad days sometimes.

Clothes type: Bright, colorful, but still in style.

Powers: She can control anything that has to do with technology, and a bit of electricity.

A little more you should know about me (Techa's .): I am a really smart and go to school online. I have a twin sister named Shadow, we are identical, meaning we look the same. Our family is rich and popular. I love to invent things in my spare time. Some of my inventions are the blanket that has a built in computer, t.v., or I pod. A jacket that you can control the temperature on. Ohh... My favorite food is macaroni and cheese. That's all I can think of know if I think of anything else you will read it during the story.

Name: Shadow Allerdyce

Age: 15

Height: 5" 10'

Weight: 145

Eye color: One of her eyes are brown and the other is blue with a bit of green mixed into it.

Hair color: Black with a neon green stripe running down the side of her face.

Personality: Usually happy, has her bad day, short-tempered. Very emotional.

Clothes type: Mostly dark colors (except neon green)

Powers: Controlling shadows, she can turn invisible, and creat orbs of shadows she calls "Shadow Balls."

More you should know about me (Shadow's P.O.V): Hi, lets see what I can think of that you don't know already. I love animals, my favorite food is pizza. My favorite animal is the tiger. Hmm... Oh, I love to paint and draw, actually my twin sister and I got a bit of fame over some of the things we created. That made our parents happy about us. Usually they don't pay any mind to us. Ohh... I am very shy as well. Well that is all I can think of now just like my sister said before if there anything else I can think of you will find out in the story.

So let's get this story started!

* * *

Techa was in her lab looking at one of her projects, to make a microwave that don't have to have a plug-in. She looked at the machine and screwed the last screw into the microwave. It was done at last! She jumped up and took it to the kitchen where she knew she would find her sister, Shadow, siting at the table drawing. See their parents entered them into a show that contained art and other inventions. There parents said that it would be a good experience.

She finally got to the doors of the kitchen, with a push she rushed inside to see her sister working on the painting. It was beautiful, she was drawing something of her imagination. It was a place kinda like field of flowers and animals. It looked so realistic it was unreal.

"Why are you staring at my painting is it bad. Oh gosh, mom will be disappointed in me. She told me to do something that will get me first place." Shadow said with worry in her voice.

"It is just so real looking I felt like I was really there." Techa told her worried sister. "Ohh... I almost forgot. What do you think? It is a mobile microwave." She put the microwave on the table and stared at it proudly.

Shadow got up and went to a cabinet. She pulled out something and brought it back. She opened it and put it into the microwave, pushed the 'popcorn' button. She smiled as it popped up and filled the bag, each kernel popping into the wonderful, fluffy, bites, she loved so much. She pulled it out after the beeper went off and opened the bag, the smell of butter and salt filled the room. She took a piece and popped it into her mouth, and gave her sister a thumbs up.

"Do you think next time though you can make it open the bag and put it into a bowl for me." Shadow asked her sister while smiling.

"You are lazy." Techa told her sister while grinning like a crazy person.

The smile faded from Shadows lips and she started to frown. "I haven't slept for three days. I must have this done tomorrow, and I am almost finished. I...I don't want to disappoint our mother, you know she will be mad if I don't finish. I hate the family being rich. I wish we could just be normal!" She said in a frustrated voice. Techa knew how she felt. Their mother would push them into things to make herself look good.

Techa looked at her watch and then at her sister. It was 11:26pm. She did look tired. Her sister had black circle under her eyes look as if they were bruised. "Go to sleep. The contest will be at five o'clock. You will have plenty of time to finish it tomorrow."

Shadow listened to her sister. She slowly got up and gave her sister a good night hug and told her "good night" and made her way to her bedroom, when she got to the bed she flopped down into the soft cushions and closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. So did her sister, Techa


End file.
